New Year's Eve
by That's How Im Seeing It
Summary: Big Time Rush is having a big and crazy contest for New Year's Eve.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey everybody! I decided to do a New Year's Eve Fanfic. Because I think that New Year's Eve is one of the most magical nights of the year, because first of all, it's the LAST of the year so lots of people does lots of crazy thing, parties are great and epic like none of the usual ones! And most important thing of all, the mid-night kiss! Ahh that dreamy moment! So this is a crossover with Victorious and Big Time Rush. It is NOT going to be like my last one at all! So tell me what you think, review, and don't forget to check my blog for my latest update . . **

_(Victorious P.O.V.)_

They're all sitting outside at their usual table.

** ''**Huuuh! I can't believe that I'm not doing anything for new year's eve this year, I'm going to Chicago for Christmas with all my big and boring family but I'll be back right after.'' Jade said desperately.

Andre agrees also saying that he has nothing to do on New Year's Eve, because he was supposed to got at Time Square, but the plane tickets are to expensives. Robbie, Cat and Beck are also saying that they're not doing anything for New Year's Eve and that they'll be back home.

**''**What!? Well, since everybody's home, why don't we throw our own little party at my house? You know have fun dance all night and watch the New Year's Eve on Time Square on my TV?'' Tori says happily. They all happily agree and cheer, except for Jade who actually loves the idea, but hides it very well.

**Jade:** Yeah, Whatever.

''Great! So I guess it's settled! We're all having a party at my house.'' The young brunette says.

_(Big Time Rush P.O.V.)_

They are all in the studio with Gustavo and Kelly.

**''**O.K. dogs, we need something new! A whole new thing like a new song and new idea of an explosive performance!'' Gustavo says.

They all agree, but they're wondering why.

''BECAUSE! I've booked you on New Year's Eve Time Square.'' Gustavo cries out.

All of the guys jumped in the air shouting.

**''**What!? That's great! Can you believe this!? Oh my god this can't really be happening'' James says jumping in the air.

''Didn't you just hear what I just said!? We have NO performance ready. We need a great new idea.''

So Carlos is putting on the table, the idea to perform with a special guest. Logan loves the idea and add they can do some kind of a contest on their website where their fans could be sending videos of themselves performing one on their own composition, and that the best of them wins the chance to perform that song on stage, at New Year's Eve on Time Square, with them, Big Time Rush.

''LOGAN!'' says Gustavo angrily.

But Kelly cuts him and say: That's not so bad actually! Like, everything is possible on that night! So why can't we make dreams come true!?

So the guys made some kind of a video publicity to announce that one lucky and talented fan could be able to hear and perform one of their own written songs at the New Year's Eve on Time Square. So many fans as send in their video of them singing their composition, but nothing was really satisfying till now, so the contest was still on.7

_(Victorious P.O.V.)_

Beck, Andre and Tori are at Tori's locker. But cat is running through the hallways to show them what's on her pear rushing into them and, bumping into Beck.

''Woooaah! Hey there little red what's going on?'' Beack says with a little smirk.

**''**Look look look loooook! Big Time Rush is having a contest! We have to send them our own compo and then they'll choose the best one and the winner will have the chance to sing it with them on stage at Time Square on New Year's Eve !'' says Cat madly excited.

The four friends are impressed, they actually LOVE the idea!

**''**Oh my god Andre! Why don't we send them 365 days!? It's perfect for the context and it makes such a cute duet!'' said Tori, just before she begs Andre.

So Andre accepts and realise that it might been nice to have one of his compositions on the Worldwide TV!


	2. No Satisfaction

(Victorious P.O.V.)

Tori and Andre are recording themselves singing 365 days. They are at Tori's house and they're playing piano while the track behind them. ''This is great! I still can't believe this! A chance to perform at Time Square on New Year's Eve! I must be dreaming!'' Tori said. Andre tried to calm down Tori with all her happiness, because, they haven't been chosen yet. Andre is at his computer uploading the video. Andre is wondering of what they should write for their entry. So, he asks Tori's oppinion.

''Well, first, you can say that we are two 18 years old student at Hollywood Arts. That I already been on TV. And that if we're chosen, they'd make a wish come true. We also want to improve our singing so working with professionals we be the chance of a life time. And, our song is perfect for the context of the New Year and the melody is really really great! Oh, and that we're big fans.''

''What? You do know that it's only 20 words! Right?'' Andre answers laughing a bit.

Tori a bit embarrassed, says to actually only write the first ans the last sentence. Andre is almost done and...SEND!But, instead of clicking on send Andre pressed on Save. So, their application was never sent.

(Big Time Rush P.O.V.)

**''**Wow there's only a week left for the contest, millions of entries and nothing is satisfying!'' Logan yells out

**''**Yeah! But there's lots of good song and lots of great singers but there's always missing something a….. Humm…a…'' Carlos said.

Carlos is looking for the word that he wants to say but nothing comes in mind, so James gets annoyed.

**''**A je ne sais quoi!'' James says.

''A what!?'' Carlos says confused.

''Huuh you're so dumb!'' James cries out.

James gets angry and gets up on his feet as fast as lighting.

James is freaking out. He doesn't know what to say except that: ''This is a nightmare! We'll never be ready in time! New Year's Eve is 2 weeks away and we have NOTHING! NOTHING I SAY!''

Kendall tries to calm the boys down by telling them that everything is going to be alright, and there's nothing to be worried Kendall wasn't so sure. He was really nervous about this too. The boys went to see Gustavo and he said that if they don't have a winner, they'll have to perform Big Night. It made the boys a little bit less anxious, but still, the nerves were still there because they didn't want to disappoint the fans by showing them that none of them were good enough.

(Victorious P.O.V.)

Robbie and Cat are sitting in Sikowitz class and looking at Robbie's phone. Andre and Tori enters the room at the same time.

Robbie greets his two friends and asks them about how's the video doing. But, as usual, Cat misunderstood the subject and says :''What video!? Oh my god! The video on the news? This morning? About the aliens!? You guys can talk to them!? What do they want? What answer are you waiting for? Do they like Bibbles!?'' They're all looking at cat in a weird way.

''No,….It's not about the aliens. We don't talk to them.'' Tori says still a bit confused about what Cat just said.

Cat is a bit relived and disappointed at the same time.

Andre answers to Robbie's questions and informs him that, no, they didn't have any answer, or reveiw what so ever. Andre also think that's it's pretty weirs that nothing had moved. Robbie also thinks so, but Robbie also points out that when they're searching for the video, it always says : No Result Was Found.

''Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?'' Tori and Andre shout at the same time.

Andre is opening his laptop to see what's wrong.

''They deleted our song!?'' Tori said a bit worried and frustrated.

But Cat informs her that it's impossible. Well, only if it has bad words in it. Like:

''No, no, no! Don't say those words!'' Robbie says while putting his fingers in his ears.

Andre's face turns immediatly really pale, like if he was about to faint. So he says, as he's being a bit tremulous : The video has never been sent! Tori is freaking out and asks him how is this possible. so, Andre shows her his laptop screen, where there's still the uploading page on and that nothing has been sent.'' Well if everything is ready, then click on send right now! What are you waiting for?'' cries out, with a little pinch of clicked on send. But a window opened on the screen saying that it was too late and no entry were aloud any more. They all looked at each other really disappointed.

''I can't believe this is happening.'' Tori said, trying to hold back her tears. And she left the room.


	3. Is This A Dream?

(Big Time Rush POV)

It's only two days away till the contest is over, and the boys still haven't got ANYTHING. They're losing hope day by day. But right now, Logan is on his Laptop watching some videos. He also remembers that he forgot the watch the latest Platinum Music Awards, so he directly goes on their website to watch the whole show. For the opening number Logan is a bit chocked because he sees a pretty young unknown girl coming up on stage singing a pretty good and catchy original song. Logan can believe his ears, her voice is perfect! He said to himself. While Logan is glued to his screen falling more and more in love while to songs goes on, James enters the apartment looking at Logan with a strange look wondering what's going, because Logan's face has never looked so awkward.

''What's going on dude?'' James said really intrigued.

''I think I'm in love'' Logan says in a calm and emotional voice.

''What!? Hahaha! If you're in one of …''Those websites'' well, snap out of it man! We all have been there, but you'll soon realise that this girl isn't so has her big ...''

''What!? No, no, no! Forget that! I'm watching the PMA's.''Logan says before James finish his sentence.

''You're so dirty minded!'' Logan says with a little laugh.

Logan turns his Laptop as so James can see what on the screen. Logan restarts Tori's performance to the beginning to show James how wonderful she is.

''Wow you're right! What's her name?'' James asks.

'' Her name is…hum…Tori…Vega…!'' said Logan looking in the description box.

''Oh look there's an interview of her backstage." says James clicking on the video.

The video starts and Tori's talking to a lady who's asking her to tell us more about herself. So Tori answers with the fact that she's going to Hollywood Arts that she's 18 and that this last performance was one of her own composition.

"Hollywood Arts? We got lots of videos from there!" says James a bit surprised.

"There was a really cute girl with red hair she has that AMAZING voice but her song was about her grand-mother…!?" continues the boy a bit weird out.

The video still goes on and the lady asks Tori about her biggest inspirations in this music industry. Tori immediately answers with: "Well, first of all, I'm a HUGE fan of Big Time Rush! Performing with them would be AMAZING!"

James and Logan's eyes has grown as big as ping-pong balls.

"WHAT!? She's a fan!? That's even MORE amazing, but…why didn't she enter the contest? "said Logan with a wave of excitement.

"I don't know man, that's weird. Oh! Ohhh! Maybe, we can contact her and ask her!"

"Oh yeah!? And HOW do you plan to do that!?" says Logan with a pinch of sarcasm.

"Well as a matter or a fact, the little red head girl leaves her phone number at the end of the song. So, maybe she knows who Tori is!" said James.

"….Alright! let's give it a try!" said Logan, not really sure about this.

So they dialed Cat's phone.

(Victorious POV)

Cat is at her locker talking to Jade about how her brother ended up on Camel's back last night. Cat is laughing so hard, Jade is looking at her with a ''what the heck face'', but Cat's PearPhone interrupts the girl.

Cat still laughing a bit "Hello?!"

"Hum Hello. Cat Valentine?"

"Yes. That's me."

"Hi this is James Maslow from Big Time Rush."

Cat starts screaming and drops her phone. James on the other end of the phone laugh a bit of her reaction.

"Hey what…what…can...I do…for you" said Cat nervously.

"Yes, thank you, well… do you know, by chance, any Tori Vega!?

"Tori?! Yes she's one of my friend." Said Cat a bit intrigued.

"GREAT! Can I talk to her!?"

"Sure!" "Tooooooori!" Cat yelled.

Cat started running in every way bumping in almost everbody. She kept running and shouting Tori's name. Tori's at their usual table outside. Cat finds her and hand her the phone. Tori is a bit worried about what is at the other end of the phone.

"Yes?" said Tori anxiously.

"Hello Tori Vega? This is James Maslow from Big Time Rush. We saw you on the last PMA's and we were wondering if you knew about our latest contest and if you were interested!?"

Tori can't move, she's petrified. She doesn't know what to say she can't believe what she just heard. It've been thirty seconds and she stil hasn't said anything.

"Hello? There's still somebody here!?" said James a bit worried that she would of hanged up.

"Hum uh no! sorry I mean yes! I'm still here and yes I would love that! Actually I did send a video, but because some kind of a long story, it didn't work! So yeah I would love to! Oh my god! I'm so excited I can't believe this!"

"Great! So just give me YOUR phone number and my manager will give you more informations!" said James really excited.

So both of them hangs up and Tori turns to Cat and the rest of her friends.

"Guess what!" Tori said just about to explode of happiness.

"What!?" Cat said as excited as her.

"Big Time Rush saw my performance on the PMA's and they want ME to sing with them on Time Square" Tori said just before she started to jumped like a crazy bunny.

All friends are cheering. But Andre is a bit concerned because he was supposed to do it with Tori and he doesn't know if he's able to do so now.


	4. Plane 34

(Victorious POV)

So Tori just talked to Griffin, and ALL of her trip to New York, food, hotel, clothes, plane EVERYTHING is going to be on Griffin's. Now Tori and Andre are in Tori's living room waiting for more information.

"Ok, Yes. Yes. Thank you so much again this a drea….Hello!?... Hello!? Mr. Griffin?...Uh alright then…" said Tori just before she hangs up.

"So!? What did he say!?" said Andre with excitement.

"Well, first of all I'm leaving on December 29 at 9 a.m. FIRST CLASS! Yay! Humm, a 2 hours rehearsal at starting at 3 p.m. on December 29 and a rehearsal followed by a sound check on December 30th. And EVERYTHING is "FREE" "

"Yeah! Great! But, what about me!?" said Andre a bit anguished.

"Oh yeah! Same thing for you! You're coming with me!" said Tori.

"O.k. but am I performing on stage?" said Andre still a bit worried.

"Yeah. Well, I guess, they did not say anything about that." said Tori.

That answer reassured a bit more Andre, but, he's still not entirely convinced.

The days are flying, Christmas is over and Tori and Andre are ready to go to New York. Now, Tori and Andre are at the airport saying good-bye to their parents. They been trough security and all of that stuff and everything is going well. They're now waiting for their flight to be called.

"Arrrrggg! What's taking so long!?" said Andre impatiently. "Our flight was supposed to be called 15 minutes ago!"

"Well, are you sure that we're at the right gate?" said Tori

"Well, Gate 22 2nd floor, and its written NEW YORK right there, so, YES." Answered Andre

Then a female voice came out of the speakers. "Flight 34 in direction of New York is going to be delayed." "Have a nice day."

"WHAT!?" said our two friends.

"Have a nice day!? Who does she think she is!?" said Andre angrily.

"Delayed!? Do you know what it could mean!?" said Tori scared.

Tori jumped off her seat and directly ran to the Flights board. Tori immediately started to panic.

"No, no, no, no, no NO! An…Andre…ANDRE!"

Tori re-ran over to her seat and took Andre's arm, looked him in the eye with some kind of a…crazy look.

"Andre this is bad! REALLY BAD! The flight is being delayed of 2 HOURS! TWO! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE! "

"O.K. Tori calm down I think you're over reacting! We will have like an hour left!" Said Andre.

"Andre, I don't know if you know, but, it takes like 45 minutes or so and then, kind of have NO IDEA where our rehearsal is! We'll have to find a taxi who'll get us there and WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"Yelled Tori, freaking out.

Andre scared as mouse in front of a cat, because never looked so crazy.

"Andre I'm not saying It twice, it was a heck of a chance being notice from the PMA's because we were that close to not go to New York! I almost missed that incredible chance to be on stage with Big Time Rush I won't let…"

"Tori SHUT UP!" Andre yelled while putting his hands in front of her mouth.

Andre explained to Tori that there is supposed to be a reason why their plane is going to be late. So, they decided to go ask someone who could help them. Andre started the conversation with the man at the questions counter.

"Hello Mister, we're on the flight #34 and we were wondering WHY it was delayed?"

"Uhh why you teenagers have to be EVERYWHERE!" desperately said the man at the counter.

Tori and Andre got offended and chocked.

"Well alright let me see,…ah, right here! It has been delayed because a snow storm has been, you know, storming, all night! So that's why all the planes from New York are late. Thank you your welcome BuhBYE!"

The two friends are walking away still chocked by that mean man.

"Well that was rude…"said Tori.

So Andre and Tori sat on their seats for two hours. Waiting, and waiting, and waiting so the both of them fell asleep. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 30 minutes, an hour, an hour and a half, two hours. The plane is finally here. The passengers are being called. It's the last call, but Tori and Andre are still sleeping, and Tori hasn't called Griffin yet to inform him that they're might going to be late.


End file.
